Otorishiba Ryoku
Otorishiba Ryoku (鳳柴力'' Ōtorishiba Ryoku'') is the main protagonist and the lead Cure in Happy! Prince PreCure. He is a hot-blooded and easy-going 17-year-old boy who is the transfer student at Amanogawa Templar High School, gaining the nickname "The Hot-Blooded Prince". He is the heir to Otorishiba Enterprises, ran by both his parents and is part of the Karate Club. He is originally from Osaka and speaks in Kansai dialect. His alter ego is Cure Phoenix ' '(キュアフェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu). His gemstone is the Spinel and can control fire. Appearance Ryoku has red hair in a form of a mullet that is nearly close to his shoulders and red colored eyes. His school uniform consists a dark blue blazer jacket with the school's crest on the breast pocket, a red tie, a pair of dark blue pants, and brown leather shoes. His casual outfit, consists a blue denim jacket, with an orange t-shirt underneath, a pair of blue denim jean pants, and brown harness boots. Ryoku wears his Prince Key as a necklace. As Cure Phoenix, Ryoku's hair is orange and longer, and the top layer of his hair is spiky going downwards. He has a golden crown with an orange hexagon-shaped Spinel in the center and two angel wings attatched to the sides, and he wears it on the center of his head. His Prince costume is orange with golden lining and white highlights. He has a golden standing collar, golden epaulettes on his shoulders and golden sash going across diagonally with a Happy! Prince emblem attatch to upper left. The cuffs on the sleeves are golden with orange highlights, sporting white formal gloves, covering Ryoku's hands. His pants are orange with golden linings on the sides and white knee-lengh boots with golden-lined folds on the top, tucking the pants in. The back of Ryoku's top sports a long and flowing orange cape which stop at his ankles, and sports a golden buckled belt on the waist. Personality Ryoku is a transfer student at Amanogawa Templar High School, who is hot-blooded and easygoing. He is from Osaka who speaks in Kansai dialect and is nicknamed the "Hot-Blooded Prince" and is the heir to Otorishiba Enterprises, operated by his parents. He enjoys being positive and encourage them to pursue their happiness and dreams. He is part of the Martial Arts club. History Meeting the other Cures Meeting Princess Tiara Becoming Cure Phoenix Relationships Sorashiro Hayate - Ryoku's childhood friend and Cure teammate Cure Phoenix Cure Phoenix (キュアフェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu) is the Pretty Cure alter-ego of Ryoku. Attacks * - Cure Phoenix's main attack. His Happy! Prince emblem emits an orange light and produces enormous fire energy, big enough for Phoenix to perform his attack. * - * - Sub Attacks *'Phoenix Arrow' : Cure Phoenix's sub attack. He can use his fire energy to form a bow and arrow-like weapon and can shoot it directly at the opponent. Etymology Otorishiba (鳳柴): Ōtori ''(鳳) means "male phoenix bird " while ''Shiba ''(柴) translates to "bush" '''Ryoku '(力) translates to 'power' or 'force' which may explain why he has a hot-blooded spirit. Cure Phoenix: Ryoku named himself Cure Phoenix since his powers are fire-based and taking the word phoenix from the mystical bird who burns into flames and rise from the ashes, renewing its life. Trivia *Otorishiba Ryoku shares the same traits as Hino Akane from Smile PreCure! **They are both from Osaka, thus speaking in Kansai dialect. **They both have a hot-blooded personality. **Their signature Cure colors are orange. **Their elemental power is fire. *Ryoku is the third red/orange Cure to bestow the power of fire behind Cure Sunny and Cure Rouge. *Ryoku is the sixth character to be in martial arts behind Sagara Seiji, Hikawa Iona, Hikawa Maria, Myoudouin Satsuki, and Myoudouin Istuki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Orange Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Category:Happy! Prince PreCure characters